


you are the pornstar, it's you baby

by macabrekawaii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my darling friend Jess. She requested some Dave/her and who am I to deny? Obviously this is the most serious business of fics and totally wasn’t just written in 10 min or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the pornstar, it's you baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Voltage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Voltage/gifts).



YOU are in the BEDCHAMBER of DAVE STRIDER. He is EXTREMELY COOL and has been PUTTING THE MOVES ON YOU. What do you do?  
>YOU: GET THOROUGHLY FUCKED BY DAVE STRIDER

You lay on the bed outfitted with only the most ironic sheets known to mankind, some sort of weird Sesame Street knockoff found in the deepest bowels of a Chinatown sweatshop. The fabric is soft against your naked body, but you barely have any time to further ponder your surroundings before Dave Strider, as gloriously nude as the day is long, is upon you. Dave presses his mouth against your throat, lapping his tongue lower, leaving a trail of sweet saliva across your collarbone. His hands cup your breasts and they are rough and calloused against your skin. The sensation is hot as fuck and he squeezes them just enough to send a jolt down your spine. His hands trail lower, curling against your pubic hair, playing with it so gently he could be petting a kitten. Your breath hitches and he smiles, shades slipping down low on his nose, showing the barest flash of tantalizing red. “Are you ready to be played like the illest of turntables?”

Dave slides a finger into your wetness, wiggling them into you as if they were made to fit there. He leans over you, smiling wide and toothy like a wolf eyeing its prey. If that wolf were a teenage boy jamming his fingers into a girl, that is. You move beneath him and he places a palm on your abdomen to hold you down as he continues his ministrations. Two fingers scissor within you as his thumb rubs at your clit in slow, languid circles. He is in no hurry. He is Dave motherfucking Strider and he has all the time in the world. He teases you for what seems like hours, fingers massaging your clit and fucking your cunt like they are extensions of your own body. You are drenched in sweat, writhing under his grip.

“Let’s make this hapen, dollface.” Dave rears up and enters you in a quick thrust, pressing himself into you to the hilt. It’s all he can do not to cry out, but cool kids do not make whining noises, certainly not, so whatever noise coming from Dave’s throat right now is totally the coolest thing you have ever heard and completely not at all a needy whine like a barely legal teen in a porno. He starts pumping slowly, drawing himself out and then easing back in, shaking all the while.

“You like that don’t you, yeah you like it.” It is not a quesiton. He fucks you idly for a while, sliding in and out of your cunt like it is of no consequence to him. Just when you feel yourself falling into his rhythm, he grabs at you and pulls out, flipping you onto your chest. “Get up on your knees,” he says roughly, pushing at your ass with his hands. You do as he says, and he enters you again from behind, all but smushing your face into the smuppety sheets. He rips the shades off his face and tosses them down onto the bed beside you and you crane your head around to get a glimpse of his eyes. He grins and grabs you by the hair, turning your head to face away once more. “Nah ah ah, you didn’t say the magic word.” He thrusts harder now, slamming into you, his balls slapping against you as he grunts rakes his nails against your sides just a bit, just enough to say “I am owning you.” You can feel him tense behind you and you struggle to turn but he is still pulling your head straight by the hair.

“You want some of this Stridersauce, bitch? Fucking turn over.” He grabs you by the hips and practically spins you on himself, drawing out of your body just enough to allow you to completely turn onto your back before he’s right back inside you, thrusting with as much force as he can muster. His hips gyrate like Elvis on late night TV in the 1960’s and Dave Strider is going to just lose himself up in here. His nails dig into your flanks as he pulls himself out of you with a wet pop and suddenly he is panting and pumping his dick with his slick hand and-  
“Damn, money shot!” Dave smirks as he comes fiercely right onto your tits as if this is something he has done a thousand times and this totally isn’t the first time things have actually worked out the way Bro told him they should.

You smile meekly, you feel completely wrecked. Dave runs his fingers through his damp hair and settles in next to you. Cuddling is for pussies and derps but Dave Strider is a man, and he knows how to treat a lady. Pulling you into an only slightly ironic embrace, Dave nuzzles his head against your neck.

“You are the star,” he whispers sultry and low against your hot skin, “it is you.”


End file.
